


Thinking of You

by KnottyCricket



Series: Sweet Lust [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottyCricket/pseuds/KnottyCricket
Summary: He felt the stirrings of a response in her lips, and with a groan that he couldn’t contain, he hooked his hand behind her head. She tasted like sweet oranges. Still with his mouth on hers, they leaned into the bed, letting one hand lower down her gown strap, pressing the other around the tiny waist. He kissed her creamy breasts and her neck audibly. Dany moaned. The hand on her thigh shifted down to her derriere, her breathing quickened.





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadySnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySnow/gifts), [blurryvine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryvine/gifts), [Lissi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lissi/gifts), [Urrax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urrax/gifts), [Theshe_wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshe_wolf/gifts), [Nia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia/gifts), [BloodRevenge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRevenge/gifts).



> Alright Guys! As promised, this is another version of the "slowly, slowly" fic I wrote yesterday.
> 
> I hope this one is better.
> 
>  
> 
> N.B:This is supposed to be part two of my sweet lust series.
> 
>  
> 
> I am grateful to all those that commented on my last fic. Thanks for all your advice and encouragement.

Dany glanced at the roofers atop the orphanage by Pisswater Bend. The laborers were nearly done with the work. She raised her head to the clear skies and noticed it slowly give way to cloudy ones. The sound of playing children stole her attention once more. She watched as they happily chatted amongst themselves, holding their mid-afternoon snack her handmaidens shared for them. 

 

One of the children, a little boy, tiptoed behind a girl and snatched her sweet. When she chased after him, she began thinking of what mischief her eight month old Aemon would be up to when he started walking. The thought of it brought a big smile to her face, until the girl that was chasing fell to the floor. The matron in charge helped the now crying girl and scolded the boy. Dany walked towards the girl, a little thing of four or maybe five, and crouched towards her to wipe her tears. 

 

Dany said some soothing words and pulled the girl into her embrace. Afterwards, she gifted the girl another sweet. The girl beamed at her, Dany returned her smile and planted a big kiss to her cheek, then rose. The girl took off to show her friends her sweet, including the boy who made-off with hers, who was now sulking by the corner, likely regretting his actions. 

 

Today was officially the final day for her occupation in the orphanages and elderly homes, at least in Kings Landing. It’s being nearly two weeks of not spending as much time as she used to with Aemon and her loving husband, Jon. She missed her boys so much, so very much it hurts. 

 

Aemon was always easy to care for, he never gives trouble. Towards evening when she returned, she usually found him playing with his father or sleeping in Missandei’s arms. As he grew, his resemblance to his father waxed stronger. He looked so much like him, with his hair and eye color, nose, smile and even facial expressions. 

 

As for Jon, he has shown understanding, given his support and his unrelenting encouragement towards her endeavor. He has been truly remarkable these past few days. She politely ended her conversation with the extreme chatty matron and said her goodbyes to the children, before leaving for the Red Keep in a palanquin. Memories of the night when her husband paid her back in her own coin flashed across her mind. She smiled to herself. 

 

Her intention when she embarked on her silly abstinence quest, was to see how long he would restrain his desires, to see if this will have him crawling on his knees, begging to let him have her. For a man as sexual as he is, she would have definitely liked to see that. How she loves the little games they play. She can tell he loves them too. 

 

The following day after that night, they argued a bit about it and laughed it off eventually. She had hoped to end her games with him that day’s night, but Jon wouldn’t have it. He insisted they remained celibate till her endeavor was over, and now that her endeavor was over and she couldn’t wait to take him inside her. After all, he did make some big promises, promises to rock her into starlight. So every night since then, was them just cuddling and smooching.

 

As they neared The Keep, her thoughts ran wilder, thinking about that night when she rode his magnificent cock, after a week of not impaling herself with it. Jon had allowed her to have a few minutes of fun, before stopping her. When he lifted her to the bed she was so glad, because she thought he was about to give her some hot pounding for denying him the past week, but she was greatly mistaken. After one thrust, he left her to deal with her own passion, to stew in her own juice. She touched herself when Jon refused to, slapping, tapping and poking at her entrance. It was nothing compared to Jon’s ministrations and it certainly didn’t give her release. 

 

Her core was becoming wet with these arousing memories, so she had to divert her mind elsewhere. She thought about dinner. Jon shot down a deer the previous day, nearly seventy yards. She’ll certainly like to taste that, with a bit of something spicy, then with some of that white wine from Tyrion’s famous Imp’s Delight winery.

 

__________________________________________

 

When she arrived her chambers, she immediately showered and tended to her son. She put him to sleep and awaited her husband. She was wearing a new dress she acquired some days ago, for this moment; a short, gauzy nightgown. He eyes will surely spring out of their sockets once he sees her in this, she thought to herself. 

 

The scented candles burning stirred up her appetite; for food though. She glanced at the large wooden coffee serving tray and gulped at the aroma oozing from the covered dishes. She usually didn’t like to eat without her husband, so she waited, entertaining herself with a glass of white wine.

 

In one sixth of an hour, the doors to their chambers opened. Jon stepped in looking a bit different than she saw him that morning. 

‘Your breads looks nicely trimmed.’ She remarked, placing the glass cup on the bed table.

Jon gawked, taking in the sight before him. He could see her full breasts through that flimsy excuse of a dress, and her breasts was his favorite plaything. His member hardened instantly. He eyes were locked into hers, he closed the gap between them and allowed his lips to lightly brush hers. Nothing more, just a feather light touch. Then he withdrew and waited. And when she didn’t move, when her lustrous eyes didn’t stray for one second, he kissed her again. This time he maintained the contact.

 

He felt the stirrings of a response in her lips, and with a groan that he couldn’t contain, he hooked his hand behind her head. She tasted like sweet oranges. Still with his mouth on hers, they leaned into the bed, letting one hand lower down her gown strap, pressing the other around the tiny waist. He kissed her creamy breasts and her neck audibly. Dany moaned. The hand on her thigh shifted down to her derriere, her breathing quickened. 

 

His arousal shot sky-high and swift heat invaded his body. He ran an urgent thumb over her nipple and felt it leap in response. Gods! He wanted to take it into his mouth, to suckle her breast, to feed from her as he had so many times.

 

‘Dany!’ He voice was low and guttural as his head bowed to her breast, and when Dany’s hands clasped his head, holding him there, he felt himself twitch in his breeches.

He was still sucking when Dany tapped his shoulder. ‘Take off your clothes.’ She breathed. 

With that he rose, tore off his shirt, wrenched down his breeches and small clothes. And all the time he never took his eyes from hers.

Dany wriggled out of her dress with indecent haste. Her figure was deliciously tantalizing. He lay down beside her, wanting to feast his eyes, wanting to touch, to trail, to enjoy her body slowly and seductively.

But Dany couldn’t wait. Their mouths and tongues touched and joined and explored; their hands did the same. She was his and he was hers. Now and always!

His hands cupped her pillowy bottom, dragging their hips into alignment. Dany rubbed herself against him, causing a delicious friction that spread more warmth to every part of her body. Jon ploughed a finger through her aching sex and found just the right spot, causing her to roll her eyes into the back of her head.

‘Dany,’ he murmured as she bucked against him. ‘You are hot here, very hot.’

Dany screamed softly as his mouth suckled on her nipple and his hand moved rhythmically between her thighs. One of her hands wounded around his neck and the other sought to touch him as intimately as he was touching her. His hard length surged into her palm. Jon stopped sucking and lifted his head, squeezing his eyes shut as she gripped him firmly and ran her hand up and down the length of him. In a beat, when he calmed himself, his fingers picked up their pace. She bucked as the orgasm violently slammed into her. She gasped and jerked against him, rocking her pelvis in sync with his fingers.

 

‘Yes, my love, yes,’ he urged, rubbing harder and faster, pushing a finger deep inside her, feeling her clamp hard around him.

Dany whimpered as her body received his penetration. It was extremely satisfying and she cried out as another finger filled her. Jon held her tight against him as she moaned and gyrated her pelvis, grinding herself against the hard intrusion of his fingers. 

 

The orgasm began to fade and Dany felt as if she was floating like a cloud. Cool mists of color rubbed her skin like sighs, caressing and cradling, bringing her down delicately from her high. Her eyes opened to find him staring at her lovingly. She smiled shyly at him.

‘Hungry?’ He inquired.

‘We’ll eat afterwards.’

‘Are you sure? You know it takes me time to find my release.’

‘Jon! Shut up and fuck me.’ 

‘As my queen demands.’

He plundered her lips, neck and breasts with his mouth. He positioned her sweaty body just right and plunged straight into her, his mouth swallowing her guttural cry. Jon pounded into her relentlessly, satisfied to hear her gasps, to see her worrying her lower lip and to see her breasts bounce as each thrust rocked her entire body. He tongued her breasts, her heat and her sweat. He changed positions every few minutes, slowing his thrusts with every stead. As it slowed, it became deeper. She cried out and bucked in his arms. She met her second release soon after.

 

He kept his steady thrusts until one sweet thrust that pulsed his whole body frenziedly and he lost control, his world exploded, and moments later he felt Dany writhing beneath him, experiencing the same mind-blowing pleasure.

 

He rolled onto his side and they held each other for long pleasure-filled minutes. Afterwards, he kissed her shoulder and grabbed a dry cloth to clean them both. ‘Hungry now?’ He asked.  
Dany looked relieved when he asked. He served them their food in a single plate and settled himself on the bed and fed her.


End file.
